(1) Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to a foldable tent, especially to a clamping and supporting structure of the foldable tent.
(2) Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
A tent can provide people traveling, cooking a meal in the open air or working outdoors with a temporary place of keeping out the sun and rain; therefore, it is applied widely. A foldable tent is popular with the users due to excellent practicality.
A conventional foldable tent, such as an umbrella support type foldable tent (application No.: 201210089070.X) in China, includes unfolding rods and bracing rods hinged with the unfolding rods; one end of the unfolding rod is hinged with a top disc; one end of the bracing rod is hinged with a snap-in device; the snap-in device is provided with an expansion rod and comprises a hinging disc; the top disc is provided with a sleeve which is pluggable with the expansion rod; through grooves are arranged on two sides of the hinging disc; clamping blocks are hinged together with the inner parts of the through grooves, and one side of each clamping block is provide with a reset spring; one end of the reset spring is clamped with the clamping block, and the other end thereof is propped against an inner wall of the through groove; one end of the sleeve is provided with a fixture block which is pluggable with the expansion rod; and the clamping block is clamped with the fixture block. However, this snap-in device is complicated in structure and is not useful for production and use; and the snap-in device is not reliable when the spring is applied to clamping.
In order to facilitate operations of one person, a tent support capable of folding quickly (application No.: 201520633723.5) in China has been released, including 2 multiple unfolding rods, bracing rods with each end hinged with the unfolding rod and a quick locking mechanism; an top end of each unfolding rod is hinged with the top disc; an outer tube is arranged on the bottom of the top disc; the quick locking mechanism comprises a tube holder, a handle arranged at the bottom of the tube holder and an inner clamping sleeve which is arranged in the bottom of the outer tube; the top end of the handle is provided with an inner tube bolt passing through the tube holder and capable of stretching into an expansion tube; the part of the inner tube bolt, above the tube holder, is provided with a locking fixture block.
Thus, there is a need for structure for a foldable tent that can be opened conveniently and supported to form a shelter space with large area, or folded into small volume for convenient carrying and storage quickly.